First Kiss
by hiriki
Summary: Ela o achava imbecil, ele a achava fútil. E ela precisava usá-lo para aprender algo que ele poderia ensiná-la. SuiKa Oneshot


A escola nunca parecera tão cheia de gente quanto naquele dia, para Karin. Estava cheia de tudo: de meninas impertinentes, de meninas fúteis, de meninas gordas, de meninos imbecis, de meninos retardados e de meninos idiotas. E o único menino imbecil, retardado e idiota que ela precisava naquele exato instante não estava em canto nenhum. E isso o fazia parecer mais imbecil, retardado e idiota para ela, a cada segundo que se passava.

"Aquele maldito do Suigetsu... onde esse inútil se meteu?!", praguejava Karin, caminhando a passos firmes pelos corredores do colégio. Suas mãos ansiosas apertavam as bordas da sua saia pregueada, e o lábio inferior da ruiva era ferozmente atacado pelos dentes da arcada superior. As pessoas lançavam olhares assustados para ela, mas ela nunca respondia aos olhares que se grudavam nela. Sempre era assim.

Certa de que nunca mais o acharia no meio de todos aqueles alunos, Karin se entregou ao desespero. Correu lances intermináveis de escada acima, até alcançar o pequeno terraço do prédio colegial. Ali, tudo estava deserto. A ruiva debruçou-se no parapeito frontal do prédio, apertando com dedos trêmulos o concreto. Uma ansiedade engraçada saltava dentro dela. "Droga, Suigetsu! A única hora da minha vida que eu estou precisando de você, e você resolve desaparecer, seu idiota!".

- Você está tentando se jogar lá embaixo, Karin? - uma voz debochada soou a alguns metros de distância, ecoando no terraço do prédio. - Eu posso ajudar, com prazer.

Karin sentiu seus neurônios queimarem de raiva enquanto ela se virava para o garoto de cabelos e olhos muito claros, o dono da voz, sentado no topo do gerador de energia do colégio, que ficava no mesmo terraço em que ela se encontrava. Ele carregava um sorriso franzido de deboche, e um copinho descartável na mão esquerda.

- SUIGETSU, SEU IDIOTA! - a voz da ruiva soou alta e agressiva. - Eu estava procurando por você! Que inferno! Por que você veio se esconder aqui?!

- Eu não estou me escondendo. Todo mundo sabe que eu estou matando aula, por isso eu nem preciso me esconder - respondeu Suigetsu despreocupadamente, enquanto brincava com os próprios dedos. - A culpa é sua por estar tão nervosa e biruta que nem me viu aqui.

- Não me chame de biruta se não quiser levar uma surra - vociferou a ruiva em resposta, quase rosnando.

Suigetsu sorriu.

- É por isso que aquele animalzinho do Sasuke não quer sair com você, Karin! Você sempre fica agindo feito um moleque rebelde, batendo nos garotos. Principalmente em mim. Se você fosse mais feminina, ele ia gostar mais.

- Ora, seu...! - uma veia latejava em Karin, enquanto ela pressionava os punhos um contra o outro para aliviar a própria raiva. - Eu e o Sasuke vamos sair nesse final de semana, para sua informação!

- Quê?! - Suigetsu quase cuspiu a água que acabara de tomar do copo que carregava. Em seguida, arqueou os lábios num sorriso irônico. - Karin, pare de contar mentiras. Eu não sou tão idiota assim, sabe?

- Mas é verdade! - insistiu a ruiva. Seu rosto estava levemente corado, e sua voz saía num tom arrastado e horrivelmente feminino. Karin baixou os olhos para as mãos, enquanto dizia em uma voz baixa de emoção contida: - Eu estou pedindo para sair com ele desde quarta-feira passada. Acabei... tomando coragem. Hoje ele acabou aceitando. - ela deu um sorrisinho para o chão.

- Ah, tinha me esquecido que estávamos falando do débil do Sasuke - comentou Suigetsu despreocupadamente. Karin levantou os olhos para ele, virados em fúria. - Mas você disse que estava me procurando... era só pra jogar na minha cara que você vai sair com aquele arrumadinho?

- Isso também - admitiu a garota, com um tom de voz superior, enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelos vermelhos no indicador direito. Suigetsu fez uma careta. - Mas... eu... preciso da sua ajuda... para uma coisa.

O garoto franziu o cenho.

- Desde quando você precisa da minha ajuda para alguma coisa, Karin?

- Cale a boca! - Karin soltou, em tom agressivo. A voz tomou um ar tímido, logo em seguida: - É que... eu e Sasuke... bem, nós vamos sair... - ela olhava para o chão, corada, e empurrava os dedos um contra os outros. Um mal sinal, pensou Suigetsu. - E tem certas... coisas... que eu preciso entender. Aprender, sabe. - ela levantou o rosto, tentando demonstrar alguma seriedade. Mas suas faces continuavam muito vermelhas.

Suigetsu ponderou. Apesar de conhecer Karin desde os 9 anos - quando se tornaram vizinhos, estabelecendo uma relação mútua de ódio que envolvia chutes, socos e bolas de lama na cara -, ele não conseguia imaginar do que diabos ela estava falando naquele momento. "E olha que ela já tem 16 anos", pensou ele, embora isso não fizesse muita diferença.

- Do que você está falando? - ele perguntou, afinal.

Karin bufou, irritada.

- Credo! Você é tão devagar! - Suigetsu girou os olhos, e ela continuou: - Você sabe. Aquilo que as pessoas... aquilo que as pessoas fazem em encontros.

O garoto coçou a cabeça. Decididamente, aquele ar tímido e aquela voz arrastada de quem pedia para ter a vida salva não combinavam com Karin.

- Passear, andar, conversar... é isso que as pessoas fazem em encontros?

- Não! - o vermelho das faces de Karin se mesclava entre ira e vergonha. - Você sabe... aquilo... aquilo que eu dizia que ia fazer com Sasuke, quando a gente tinha 10 anos.

- E eu lá lembro do que você dizia, Karin? - replicou o outro, com ar de riso.

- Que coisa! Deixe de ser tão tapado! - a ruiva parecia prestes a bater no amigo. - Estou falando de beijar, droga!

- Ah, sim, por que você enrolou tanto?

- Eu... - Karin lançou um olhar irritado ao outro. - Apenas me ensine!

- Você quer que eu te ensine a beijar? - Suigetsu arqueou uma sobrancelha, descrente. O vento forte devia tê-lo deixado tonto, no mínimo.

- É...! Não é você que vive dizendo que já namorou com trezentas?

- E você acredita nessas piadas? - Suigetsu riu.

- Ora, seu...! - muito corada, Karin acertou a mão na cabeça dele. - Eu estava confiando em você, sabia! Eu pedi isso para você porque você é meu _amigo_, seu retardado mentiroso!

- Está bem, está bem - respondeu Suigetsu, massageando o local da cabeça que fora atingido pela ruiva. Ele sorria. - Eu posso ensinar para você. Mas o Sasuke não iria gostar de saber...

- E-ele não vai precisar saber - murmurou Karin, ajeitando os óculos, muito corada. - Afinal, estou fazendo isso para que eu possa surpreendê-lo. Nem ele nem ninguém precisa saber disso.

Suigetsu concordou, e pulou de cima do gerador, pousando em frente a Karin, sentando-se no chão, em seguida. Ela sentou de frente para ele, muito séria e corada, as mãos apertadas no colo.

- E então? O que diabos supostamente você quer saber? - indagou o garoto de cabelos claros.

- Eu acabei de dizer, oras! Eu quero que você... quero que me ensine a beijar! - ela estava quase da cor dos cabelos.

- Certo. - ele coçou a cabeça, confuso. - E como eu faço isso? Eu beijo _você_?

- D-deve ser assim, oras! - Karin empinou a face vermelha, tentando demonstrar certa superioridade. - Não é algo que se dê para ensinar com palavras!

- É, de certa forma. - Suigetsu franziu o cenho. - Vou fazer isso, mas você não tem o direito de reclamar, certo?

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Suigetsu suspirou. A verdade é que ele também nunca beijara ninguém, mas não queria admitir aquilo para a ruiva; aproximou-se rapidamente dela, deixando seus lábios roçarem nos dela quase num esbarrão, e depois recuou, sentando-se duramente no mesmo lugar.

- É só isso? - Karin arqueou uma sobrancelha de descrença. Seu rosto ainda estava vermelho.

- Você quer mais, é? - brincou ele, com um sorriso afetado.

- S-seu idiota! - ela corou mais ainda. - Isso não é um beijo! Você nem deve saber beijar, né?

- Claro que eu sei! - as faces pálidas de Suigetsu adquiriram um rosado muito leve. - Mas você não espera que eu agarre você bem aqui, né?

- Espero, sim! - disse ela, quase aos berros, muito vermelha. Suigetsu ergueu as sobrancelhas. - É pra isso que estamos aqui, c-certo?! Pra você me ensinar como se faz isso! E aí o S-Sasuke vai gostar de mim, e... e... - a frase morreu na boca dela.

Os dois se encararam em silêncio, com faces furiosas e coradas, como se estivessem prestes a se atirar em uma luta sangrenta. Suigetsu aproximou-se novamente, desta vez um pouco mais devagar. O cheiro da ruiva invadiu-o, mas ele não se deixou abalar; com uma cara carrancuda, afastou a franja teimosa que cismava em escorrer bem na frente do rosto dela, com dedos lentos. O rosto de Karin estava quente. O garoto segurou os pulsos da ruiva, afastando-os. Ela permanecia sentada, sentindo horríveis vertigens e coisas quentes que escorriam dentro de seu corpo, como rios de magma.

Karin deixou os lábios quentes serem tocados pelos frios de Suigetsu. Era uma sensação engraçada e molhada. Sem perceber, ela acabou fechando os olhos, sentindo a mão dele levantando o queixo dela, como se não quisesse deixá-la escapar. A ruiva puxou a mão que sustentava seu queixo, abrindo a boca frouxamente e deixando que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Era uma carícia engraçada e macia, um toque horrivelmente prazeroso. Brincavam com os lábios um do outro, puxando e beijando.

- Você está tentando me asfixiar, não é? - brincou Suigetsu, separando-se poucos centímetros da boca dela. Os dois ofegavam.

- Ora...! - fosse por falta de ar, fosse por falta de argumentos, Karin não quis se prolongar. Puxou nervosamente a saia do uniforme para baixo, como se temesse que o vento a levantasse, e saiu marchando dali, as faces coradas e os punhos cerrados.

- Pelo menos agradeça! - gritou o garoto de cabelos claros, fazendo-a estancar no mesmo lugar e virar-se com olhos quase incandescentes. Suigetsu riu.

Enquanto Karin descia as escadas, sentia seu corpo tremer. Parou no canto de um lance qualquer da escada, abraçando o próprio corpo.

- Ah, que coisa idiota que eu fiz - resmungou ela consigo mesma. - O que diabos eu estava achando que ia acontecer? Aprender a beijar?! Tayuya devia estar certa, ninguém _aprende_ a beijar! - a ruiva agarrou os cabelos com as mãos, puxando-os como se quisesse vê-los caídos no chão. - Aquele maldito do Suigetsu! É capaz de algum dia ainda usar isso contra mim!

A ruiva emudeceu. Levantando-se do canto de escada que se encontrava, esticou o pescoço ao ouvir o nome "Sasuke" ser pronunciado no corredor. E logo o encontrou. O Uchiha de cabelos negros e esvoaçantes, passeando no meio dos amigos.

A boca dele parecia tão desinteressante.

- Droga, Suigetsu, seu idiota, o que você fez? - murmurou baixinho a ruiva, enquanto escorregava de novo no seu cantinho de escada.

N.A.: Primeira SuiKa que eu escrevo, apesar de ser um casal que eu amo demais *-* Eu nunca tive chance de ler muitas fics desse shipper, o que é uma pena. Mas um dia eu lerei todas! o_ó/

Então, o que acharam? Eu não gostei muito, para ser sincera 8'D a ideia inicial que eu tinha era realmente boa, mas eu penso que não consegui materializá-la direito. É, não sou boa com fics U.A xD Eu pretendia fazer uma versão com continuação dessa fanfic, sabem, uma versão longa (relativamente, por assim dizer xD), mas acabei me desanimando porque não consegui escrevê-la do jeito que queria... mas está aí! Deixem suas opiniões o/


End file.
